


Limits of The Soul

by iiwasalwaysthequeen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiwasalwaysthequeen/pseuds/iiwasalwaysthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/OC Emma begins a dissent into darkness that only Regina recognizes and in turn, she begins to fight for her son once again. Meanwhile,Regina's true love comes from the outside world in the form of an Italian giant (just tall not giant)  who is gentle enough to handle her and strong enough to protect her and the only problem lies in the fact that he doesn't belong, his presence baring a threat to the secret of Storybrooke. Will they succeed in casting him out or will they have to deal with the Evil Queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits of The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been facing a shipper's worst nightmare--the couldn't see either of my ships being together anymore....And so I created a character. Hopefully you enjoy this little AU fic and BTW Emma is a little OC in this story, as is Regina...in some ways :)Please excuse any errors, they are my fault...He who is without grammatical error, cast the first keystroke!  
> Disclaimer: Meh don't own this ish!
> 
> -iiwasalwaysthequeen

Remind me not, remind me not,  
Of those beloved, those vanish'd hours,  
When all my soul was given to thee;  
Hours that may never be forgot,  
Till Time unnerves our vital powers,  
And thou and I shall cease to be. 

Yes, she was indeed conflicted; confused as to whether she should turn right or left, go east or west, move or stay--confused as to what play she should make. But should she have been? Is life really about moves and plays or does it happen as you go along? Perhaps she wasn't meant to consider each possibility contingent with each choice that she was offered. It's probably about being at where she was in her life, 35 years old; she was tired of planning every move. She was tired of being trapped in the walls of her house, confined by her inability to do more, to be more, to open herself up to new horizons.

Things has certainly changed since a little red sports car sped into town, surpassing the barrier completely. Their first encounter was brief but everlasting, the way his eyes lingered upon hers being something that she would never forget. There were many things about him that she would never forget. Like the way her name rolled off his tongue, placating it with a thin accent that occasionally popped up in his dialect. An Italian man she knew him to be, a man who moved to the United States to make something of himself and succeeded in doing so. He was wise, he was driven, he was handsome, he was perfect.

So perfect that it scared her. It scared her because he didn't know her, this perfect man that had fallen head over heels in love barely knew who he was loving. They had yet to admit it to each other but it had to be love. What they felt was too genuine to be infatuation and far too passionate to be just a friendship. It was as if he knew every part of her without even knowing her and she knew him like the back of her hand but still kept him at arms length, like a stranger. 

She was letting him in piece by piece but there was just so much of her to reveal. What was she supposed to reveal? Did she have reveal anything? She wanted to be honest with him and she knew that if he really cared for her then he would accept her, all of her. Her biggest fear was rejection, it was opening her self up to the line of fire and actually being hit. It behooved her to use a facade with others, to plaster on expressions despite her feelings. But for some reason she was unable to do that with him.

Ever since she began to redeem herself, she couldn't be who she wanted to be. She was a shell of herself, careful of every move she showed and every emotion she had. She couldn't give them any reason not to trust her, any reason to exile her even though that's what it felt like. In her heart she knew that the only reason she was still around was because they needed to handle the paperwork of the real world while they lived out their fairytale. She was a depreciated Mayor with no power under the prowess of Snow White.

She was nobody.

6 months. It took 6 months for a tall man in a red car to come into town and assure her that she was needed, hat there was more to life than what she limited herself to. From him to her, the joy was contagious and she had no ide why, but she didn't object to it. He made her smile in a way that she hadn't done in a long time and only in that moment, as she watched him stand over a red pot, holding out a spoon for her to test, does she realize the meaning of her first love's words.

Love Again.

She lifted a brow hesitantly and he dipped his chin in a plea, hoping that she would try the sauce he was making. Realizing her reluctance, he turned his body and held a hand under the spoon that neared her mouth. "Blow..." He suggested softly as the steam rose from the basil peppered sauce and a smile crept to his lips as her body betrayed her, both of them hearing her stomach growl before she could make a move. Slowly she opened her mouth and he glided the spoon, watching as her eyes closed to savor the flavors and he retracted his utensil to set it aside. "What do you think?"

She chuckled, opening her eyes to see him leaning against the counter in anticipation. "It was...tasteful." She commented, dabbing her mouth with a napkin to hide her smirk, knowing that he was going to take the bait.

His mouth hung open briefly and she thought his jaw might actually drop to the floor. "Tasteful? TASTEFUL? Il mio sugo? Generazioni e Generations and Generations of spezie e techniques to perfect this and-and it's ta--" His words lingered on his tongue as a wide smile spread across her mouth and she leaned into him, his hands instantly finding her waist like second nature.

"You're cute when you get excited." She commented finding it hilarious when he began to fade in and out of his native tongue without even realizing it. She closed the gap between them, standing on her toes to kiss him briefly. Before she could deepen their embrace she was pulling back to stare into his eyes, searching for confirmation that she was doing the right thing. 

His smile slowly descended into a frown when he noticed her conflict, seeing the peace leave her brown orbs. "You're conflicted amore..." He stated, not having to ask her, already knowing that something was lying on her heart.

"I..."She began, patting the muscles that were shaped by his v-neck. The words were formed in her head but were lost in her throat, probably just as nervous to be spoken as she was to speak them. "I haven't been completely honest with you." She gently pulled out of his embrace, stepping back from him as she waved a hand to the island. "Perhaps you should have a seat." Her voice was curt, lacking the vulnerability that she normally showed him. It was as if she was preparing herself to be hurt, thus removing any and all parts of her that has the possibility of being damaged. 

X  
{FLASHBACK}

The docks were covered in puddles, but she didn't care. At this point she was soaked, but she didn't care. The rain on the outside couldn't compare to the storms of her heart, the battles that she fought within herself. She had been trying so hard for Henry, a whole year with no magic--one slip up and she was the enemy once more. She told him not to leave his shoes on the steps, but what does he do? He doesn't listen and he trips down the stairs, leaving his ankle red and swollen. 

When Whale said that it could possibly be broken, the Sheriff looked positively livid. She blamed Regina, not caring how it happened or why it happened but the fact that it happened on her watch was the issue. She knew that had it been a couple years ago and it was her who Henry was primarily living with, she would have reacted the same way. But to be told that she was no longer his mother, that she could not be trusted, that the ten years she spent raising him meant nothing--it pushed her over the edge. Before she knew it, she had the Sheriff engaged in a full on fight, giving her an unfair advantage with magic on her side. Whale asked her to leave and Emma along with the Charming clan made it clear that she was not to be near Henry.

With every fiber of her being she wanted to object, she wanted to snap their self-righteous necks and take her son home but at that point she just found herself...not fighting anymore. She was tired of fighting for someone who didn't want her. Even Henry didn't want her there after her fight with Emma and even after 2 years, their conversations were short, his tone was snippy and their affection limited. She even caught the word 'Regina' slipping from his tongue instead of 'Mom' on a couple occasions. To her the change was obvious, and the message was clear--He didn't need her, he had his grandparents and his real mother. 

Without even trying she had once again made herself into a babysitter for someone else's child, each time with the same ending. It was on that day when she decided to stop fighting; she would always love her son, and fight for his health and safety but at this point...if he didn't want to be with her...he didn't want to be with her. It tore her up inside but she was weary, she was tired and he didn't appreciate it anyway. So it was that day that she decided to stop fighting; and it was also the day that she met someone who would convince her of otherwise.

"Excuse you!" She huffed angrily, after she bumped into him, a collision that sent her flying backwards. He caught her arm and she snatched it away, only looking into his eyes to inflict a glare that would strike the fear of God in him. However, when she did look in his eyes, the only thing she could muster was a look of awe. Awe at the way his light blue eyes shined through the rain and he offered her a kind smile despite her wretched attitude. 

"Alex Decartes..." He spoke, an accent peaking out that caught her attention. Opening her mouth to speak, she watched as he began to take his black rain coat off and wrap it around her shoulders. 

"No, no thank you--" She stammered, side stepping out of his coat. He shook his head regardless, lifting the hood on his coat so that his covered her head and her eyebrows, obviously too big for her.

"Don't be stubborn." He stated quickly, nodding for her to slide her arms through the sleeves. She didn't know why she was listening, or why she was taking an order from a man she didn't know from Adam, but yet in still she now was wearing his coat and though she wouldn't admit it, she needed it in just a power suit and heels. He moved to shake her hand and she lifted her hand weakly, taken aback by his kindness. "Please, if only for me--take the jacket, I would hate for you to catch a cold out here." He smiled at her, the rain streaming down his face, his stature towering over her. But it wasn't domineering or anything like that--He was like a gentle giant, an aura ringing of kindness and even...love.

"You're not from here." She blurted out, finally able to get a a thought through her mind.

"No actually I stopped to get some gas..." He paused and looked out into the parking lot, spotting his red Alpha Romeo and a black Mercedes. "Is that your car?"

"Yes but I don't see how that's any of your concern--" He paid her no attention, a gentle hand guiding her back as he walked. Now she was perplexed; she didn't even know this man and he was already treating her with an intimate gesture that few had ever been privy to. The thing that really messed things up was the fact that, as much as she wanted to put up a fight, it was like she...couldn't. 

"I was on my way to..Boston and I ran out of gas--I haven't been able to leave this place. It's just so...." His pause in speaking made her turn to look at him, not even realizing that they had reached her car. "Quaint? Would you say that?" He asked shyly, soaking wet and not seeming to care. "When I get nervous my English tends to get jumbled."

"Your English is perfect." She blurted out without thinking, complimenting him in all seriousness.

He dipped his head humbly, still smiling as if it were the only expression he had. "Thank you."

She stood with her mouth open, still shocked as to what was happening to her and why it just seemed...easy with him. Normally, she would have never taken a man's coat let alone let him guide her to her car by the small of her back. "I don't see why you would be nervous anyway." She continued to speak freely, her filter having no affect as she fumbled with her keys. Finally unlocking the door, she pushed it open and stopped only for a second when he held her door open for her.

"Simple. Beautiful women tend to make me nervous." Regina's movements of taking off his coat slowed, a warm blush flushing her cheeks. God, she didn't know what the hell was happening to her and why it was like she had lost all control over her speech and body but she knew that there was something that she did have control over if she tried--the situation. "Here you are.." She held out his coat and he shook his head as if to leave it with her but she urged it towards him, not taking no for an answer. "Don't be stubborn." She teased, giving him a short smile before climbing into her car.

"Wait--" He held her car door, flashing that smile once more. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

For a moment she contemplated not even giving him one but she didn't know if she would ever see him again. After all, she still didn't know how he got into town with the barrier still intact. Closing her car door she rolled down the window and began to pull ahead. She noticed the frown on his face as she rolled down her window just a bit more. "Regina." She spoke in a tone that she hadn't heard herself use in a long time--so long that she didn't even know what to call it. 

Before anything else happened she pulled away and he stood clutching his coat with the rhythm of her name rolling from his tongue. "Regina." He smiled, opening his own car door before whispering a sentiment that meant more than he would ever know at the time. "La Regina, The Queen."

{END OF FLASHBACK}  
X  
She watched him with baited breath, having spilled her soul to him in a testament of who she was and what she had done. She began with Daniel and ended with Graham. Once she began to talk, it was impossible to stop; the inviting welcome in his eyes lacking any judgment as she painted herself as The Queen, the Evil Queen, the murderer, the sorcerer, the tyrant. That's why she was still confused when he was smiling at her, a hand rubbing at his neck. "That's a good one amore." 

She swallowed, tensing even the more when she realized that he thought it was all a joke. Her jaw remained set as she stood, teetering on the tiles while her nerves shot through her. "It isn't a joke Alex."

He shrugged, not being able to comprehend any of it. "You expect me to believe that you, mi amore, are a fairytale character?"

Without a second thought, she opened her hand and the cup that was sitting on the counter appeared on her palm. She closed her hand and purple smoke enveloped it and it reappeared on it's previous spot. Following her cup stunt, she waved her arms in the air and disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the kitchen and then she did a repeat so that she would end up in her original spot.

Alex's eyes shined lightly as his mouth hung agape and his hand rubbed at his neck, the words barely able to form in his mouth. "You mean--You're really the Evil Queen--From the books? The movies?"

The words stabbed at her heart even though he was just making a reference. He was the only person that had never judged her and the label that had strangled her for years coming from his mouth incited a pain in her that she never thought she could feel again. She was ashamed, standing in front of a good man, a lovely man, feeling unworthy in her exposed sins and misdeeds.

"I understand if-if you need..." She trailed off, her vocabulary failing her at that point. The truth was, she couldn't continue the sentence because she was fearful of what it might entail. What if he needed to leave? What if he needed to get away from her? What if he needed to never see her again? "How about we call it a night?" She offered, already walking to the door in order to hide the welling up of her eyes. He followed slowly behind her, his face still reading disbelief when she handed him his coat.

"What about the sauce?" He questioned in a small voice, taking his coat from her, his eyes never leaving hers. It was as if he was searching for something, searching for the Evil Queen that he was just told of, the murderess, the sorceress. Because he was having trouble finding her.

All he saw was his Queen.

She didn't respond, her arms folded against her chest as she stood awkwardly, wishing for him to stop looking at her like that....Like he loved her. Taking the hint that she was uncomfortable, he put on his coat and neared her, holding her elbow with puckered lips. She looked up at him in shock, confused as to why he would still touch her let alone kiss her. Without a second thought, he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her forehead as she closed her eyes and savored in the contact.

Who knew when she would experience it again?

X

That night she didn't sleep, tossing and turning as she was haunted with the nightmares of her past. She was relieved to have been honest with him but now burdened with the outcome. She didn't want to lose him, she knew that now. It was probably why she told him in the first place; deep down she had true genuine feelings for him, feelings that she was afraid to put a label on just yet.

And now he might be gone, the confused puppy look of his still circulating in her mind. He looked shocked, lost, and yet again--confused. But of all the emotions he didn't display...it was anger. He didn't seem angry, or upset, he didn't judge her and he didn't bash her. She wondered if that's why it hurt so much; because he's that good of a man and she could have just lost him. Had he reacted differently, she would have had an excuse for not feeling bad if she never saw him again; but Alex was making it hard, the care he showed being overwhelming for her, almost unfathomable.

The only thing that could partially take her mind off of the drama was her work. The first order of business was to drop by the Sheriff's department to pick up the quarterly projections. Of course she could have waited until the next Town Hall meeting but with Snow sapping her power day by day, it didn't hurt to be on top of things as a precaution. However, instead of seeing skinny jeans and a mess of curls when she walked into the Sheriff's office...She saw Alex.

Behind bars.

"What did they do to you?" It was a soft exclamation, the angry undertone clear as her eyes darted from Emma's desk to David's, both empty. She dropped her purse on the desk marked 'Deputy' and realized that he wouldn't look at her. His head hung low as his hoodie revealed only the top of his head, his hands gripping the bars. "Alex what happened?" She didn't care about what he knew at that point because all she knew was that he 'didn't belong' in Storybrooke and if he had done anything even superficially wrong, the Charmings would see to it that he was kicked out of their little town indefinitely.

"I was speeding." He answered gently, hands still gripping the bars as his body moved back and forth, still refusing to look at her.

"Why were you speeding?" She questioned after a short pause, her steps slowing towards him until she was a foot from the metal bars. 

"You." He answered simply, finally looking into her eyes to reveal his sleep deprived face, eyes red-rimmed but face remaining as soft as always.

"You wanted to leave town?" She asked, thinking that that was the only plausible reason considering the conversation that they previously had. He looked at her briefly and shook his head, turning around so that his back was to her as he stalked the small space that he was allotted. "Alex?" She called his name with more venom than she intended but he was frustrating her. Usually with just a look, people caved to her but she had already done that and he just turned around as if it didn't phase him.

"Whatever this is, this... magia e il teletrasporto e le fiabe e--" He rubbed at his neck once again, feeling the heat rise the longer he thought about everything.

"English, dear." She spoke without thinking, getting lost in translation as he went on his Italian tangent. 

He shook his head again, letting his hood fall to his shoulders. "I'm sorry I just--I don't know how to tell you that I--I don't care." His shoulders fell and he walked back up to the bars, eyes big and blue as he stared into hers. "I'm not going to tell you that it's not crazy amore but I--you showed me yourself and.." His head fell against the cell, unable to articulate himself to her without feeling like a fool. 

Without a thought, she walked up to the bars, not caring if anyone walked in. Her hand lifted shakily and brushed against his hair, a gentle gesture that was intended to soothe his mind, his heart. She didn't know why but it soothed her too, feeling his head lift slowly, allowing her hand to fall to his face., He leaned into her touch as much as he could despite the bars, kissing her palm when she reached his cheek.

"I don't care about what you've done." The words fell from his tongue and her eyes closed immediately, hiding the tears that welled behind them. He didn't judge her, for the first time in a long time...Her past didn't define her. 

"I don't deserve you." She choked up, now cupping his face through the bars that separated them. "I don't know how you found me, or why you came here..." She paused, a tear slipping down her cheek. "But I don't deserve you."

He lowered his head humbly, taking her hand to fold it beneath his and press a kiss to the back of it. "Oh, ma al contrario, it is I who does not deserve you." She smiled briefly at the mock bow that he gave her, his hand tenderly holding onto hers. "Because you will always be my Queen." His voice came at a whisper, as their eyes met and she resisted the urge to weep before him, feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders. He knew just what to say, taking away the burden of the Evil Queen, taking away the title that had killed her. In his eyes, she was just a Queen--his Queen.

She bit her lip painfully, closing her eyes as her head kneaded against the bars along with his. "You can't mean that."

"Why?" Two fingers lifted her chin softly. "Look at me..." She opened her eyes and the tears flowed from them freely. "Do you know what makes the difference?" She shook her head and he grinned, happy to give her the answer. "It's that, out of everything you told me--I don't see that person anymore..." He paused, taking a moment to think. "The only part of that story that I recognize is the fragile, gentle Queen who fell in love, but had the floor ripped from under her."

His eyes searched her, seeing the hurt and the sadness behind them and it pained him. He reached out, his arm protruding passed the bars to rest on her chest, above her heart. "I can't heal you amore--But if you let me back in....I can help you ." She gasped shortly, the tears catching her off guard. Why in the hell did this man want her broken pieces? Didn't he know that picking up glass is bound to be painful? Why take the risk? Why did he want to mend her broken heart?

"No tears.." His hands took on the intimate gesture of thumbing across her cheeks, dismissing her tears. She chuckled softly, reaching up to hold her smaller hands on top of his. Before she knew it, the words had escaped her.

"I love you."

It was his turn to laugh, his hands still cupping her cheeks. "I've loved you for a while now." The shyness in her eyes was clear as she dipped her head, blushing a bit before suddenly standing away from him. He was puzzled by the sudden loss of contact but his expression relaxed when he saw the Sheriff that arrested him the night before walk through the door.

"Regina?" Emma spoke hesitantly, her keys dropping flippantly on the desk closest to her office. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes flickered to the gruff Italian and then back at the blushing Mayor who seemed to be intentionally staring at the ground.

Regina looked up quickly, distancing herself from Alex as she made strides towards her purse. "I needed to get a copy of the budget for this quarter before the council meeting on Thursday."

Skeptical, Emma crossed her arms with the inability to ignore the smirk crossing the stranger's face as he hung on the bar cells. "I could have just faxed them to you."

Regina just stared at her as if she had said the most trivial thing, eyes blinking in boredom. "Obviously I wouldn't have come all this way if I didn't want the documents in person."

Emma huffed, deciding not to fight with the feisty brunette--it was too sunny outside for their own private thunderstorm. With slowing steps, she picked up her keys and unlocked her clear office, picking up a manila envelope from the corner of her desk. With an unmistakable frown, she began to hand over the folder, watching as Regina's eyes continually drifted near the cell instead of the Sheriff. "Regina can I see you in the hallway please."

Before Regina could decline, Emma withheld the folder, turning on her heels to go back into the corridor that she had only come from moments ago. Rolling her eyes, Regina followed; picking up her purse and strutting out behind the blonde.

"Can I help you Sheriff?" Regina questioned, clearly annoyed though it almost seemed as if she was laying it on too thick. Like it was becoming difficult to act as though her mood meter was consistently set on bad.

"The stranger guy--What do you know about him?" She asked curiously, her head tilting towards the now closed door.

Regina blinked,expression feigning ignorance."Excuse me?"

"You two seem like you know each other." Emma spoke accusingly, acting as though she was giving Regina a chance to be honest.

"And you gleaned that from the whopping zero words we spoke to one another."

"After I walked in." The blonde's mouth set into a firm line as she eyed Regina, almost smelling the secret that she knew the woman had hidden.

"Sheriff I don't know what you're alluding to but despite that--I can assure you that my personal business--" Regina leaned in, tired of backing down ti the 'good guys' just to preserve the appearance of her redemption. "Is just that--MY business."

"He's not from here Regina." Emma's tone was that of a warning, turning to look at the stranger in the cell. She had been waiting for him to mess up, having watched him for 6 months and now that she arrested him--She had the perfect way to kick him out.

"That much is clear, yes." She was quick at the mouth, not missing a beat in the conversation. It was beginning to annoy her how even Emma had fallen into the sub-category of a Charming, giving her no one to even grasp at when it came to proving her redemption.

"Do you know something?" Emma questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Regina smirked, allowing a small chuckle to leave her lips. "I know a lot of things dear--One of them being that you cannot arrest a man for speeding unless he was belligerent and we both know that didn't happen--So I suggest you cut that man loose by 12 before you have more than a handsome Italian..." Her eyes lingered briefly to the man she loved, attempting to hide her bias."..roaming your streets.."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh no dear it's quite the contrary--I'm warning you." With a smile she took the folder from Emma's grasps. "You don't think that you illegally holding a man in your makeshift jail cell won't illicit a visit from his lawyer? I mean like you said Sheriff--He is a stranger from the real world...You need to release him." And with that she turned on her heels, heading for the door that led to the outside world; a world she was desperate to be in to escape the personal hell that she had created for herself.

"Regina--" Emma stopped her, hands sliding into her back pockets. "If word gets out about Storybrooke, then everyone is at risk--including you....You know that right?"

"I cast the curse Ms. Swan and being that I am not an invalid-- I know the consequences of it's disintegration." She turned her back to her and continued out the door, not paying the puzzled look on the Sheriff's face any mind.

X

He was perplexed as to why the blonde Sheriff had released him so abruptly; her actions he knew to be partly attributed to the confrontation that he had witnessed earlier. Obviously the town was not aware of his relationship with their formidable Mayor and from what he saw earlier--That's the way Regina wanted it to stay. He didn't blame her though, after hearing about her past he could only guess that their involvement wouldn't be well received. 

He had so many questions for her; he wanted to know all of her: the good, the bad and the ugly. He had always been an open person and not one to judge, especially in situations that he had not experienced himself. Currently, there was a woman in his life--A Queen, to be specific. She was a complex character, understandable to only those that took the time to simply understand her. He could see from the first day that he met her that beneath her intimidation was fear, behind her scowl--sadness. He didn't want to fix her, no that wasn't it, but he was intrigued by her beauty, the way she walked, the way she talked--He could observe her for hours and never cease to be interested.

He had fallen for a fairytale character.

Though she was far from being an actual fairytale. She wasn't perfect, she was flawed and angry and hurt. It was like she was placed in the wrong realm; living a modern misery in a fairytale world. He could only imagine the feeling--most likely mocking to her existence. Of course he knew that what she had done was wrong, was cruel, was vicious but no one--no one should be demonized for their past transgressions while making a genuine effort to change. He had no right to hold it against her, actions that she had committed when he was not even in the same world let alone her life. He couldn't judge her.

He would never judge her.

After learning of the town's history, he now understood why everyone seemed to be so cautious around him, limiting their conversation to mere eye contact than words. The only people that really engaged him in conversation were Ruby and Granny--though he thought it to be because of his countenance rather than them being 'friendly people'.

"So Mr. Decartes...." Ruby was leaning over the counter suggestively, eyes batting in his direction. "How long are you staying in town for?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "I don't know, maybe I will if your grandmother would unlock my door for me." Granny turned around at her mention and Alex took his hands out of his pockets immediately, dipping his head in respect. "...if you don't mind Mrs. Lucas." He smiled and Granny blushed, earning an eye roll from Ruby. Granny moved towards the counter, jutting her hip out to the side so that Ruby was forced to move out of her way and she could have the space to herself. "Look...Alex--you're a nice guy and as much as I like looking at you, I can't let you back into the room."

Puzzled, Alex sat down at one of the barstools. "I don't understand--Is there a problem with my card?"

"No it's just---The town charter prevents me from renting to anyone with a record; specifically from a crime committed here." Granny's eyes left Alex's and he followed her train of sight, seeing a stout Charming standing behind him.

"What she's saying is your little stunt last night makes you inadmissible to stay here." Charming sat down beside him, offering Ruby and Granny a tight smile.

"That I understand--What I don't get is that I didn't break a law, I was doing 75 in a 55 which is something that warrants a fine not an arrest."

"Maybe in your city, but not here." Charming got up from the seat he just filled, pulling on his jacket. "Perhaps it's a sign that you've overstayed your welcome." Alex resited the urge to fire back, offended by the sense of hostility that he felt. Previously, in brief encounters, David had been friendlier--always suspicious, but still friendly. Before he could wonder, he decided to leave before he attracted anymore attention and collect his things from the room that he was now being forced to vacate.

Despite the love that he had for Storybrooke, Storybrooke obviously didn't feel the same way.

X

There, in front of her house, sat the small red car. She drove beside the vehicle, peeking inside to see her gentle giant sound asleep at the wheel. With a smirk, she honked her horn and watched as he jolted forward, eyes darting around to locate the source of his disturbance. Looking to his left, he saw her patented grin, the reflection growing smaller and smaller as she pulled into her driveway.

He made his way out of the car and quickly followed behind her, locking his car as he jogged towards her front door. She had left it unlocked, allowing him to come in and see her taking off her coat. Like clock work, he appeared behind her to catch it as if fell from her shoulders, turning to hang it near the door. "How long have you been waiting?" She questioned before stifling a yawn, her nose wrinkling in the process.

"Long enough." He kissed her cheek softly and she knew something had to be wrong. The man was predictable--at least to her. Anytime he was thinking or worried, he kissed her forehead. Anytime he was hurt or upset, he kissed her cheek. Happy? He kissed her neck. She didn't know why she was aware of his archived kisses but it was hard to miss. 

"What's wrong? Did Emma say something to you?" Her eyes darkened and he held onto her forearms, giving them a light squeeze.

"You don't have to protect me amore; I can take care of myself." She sighed, realizing that she must have looked ready to spit fire, not even considering their encounter that morning. She looked up at him, her eyes still begging a question that he knew he had to answer sooner or later. "Apparently convicted felons are not allowed to sleep at Granny's Bed & Breakfast."

Regina rolled her eyes, realizing that they were truly hellbent of getting him out of town. "They kicked you out?"

"I was allowed to collect my things." He chuckled, not taking the situation to heart. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him so that her head met his chest. 

She lifted her head quickly, arching an eyebrow at him. "You know I'm not letting you go anywhere right?" He calmed her fears when he laughed again, dipping his head so that their lips were matched.

"I didn't plan on it." He whispered softly, his lips brushing against hers in an attempt to feel her heart. Her hands clasped at his cheeks and with the smallest inclination of her head, her lips caressed his with an equally gentle nature. Only when her lips parted and he felt the briefest trace of her tongue against his lips did he deepen the embrace, his body pressing against hers as his hand held to her back and kept her glued to him.

The town might as well get used to it, she thought. He wasn't going anywhere. The notion was confirmed when she leaned into him, falling gracefully out of the heels that added to her height. When she was returned to her short stature he never broke contact with her lips, delicately running his fingers over the curves of her hips before lifting her without warning. Nothing caught her off guard, her only response being a moan as he lifted her onto his own hips, her legs immediately curving around him as her arms wrapped tightly to his neck.

She began to lower her hands, tugging at the hoodie that he had been sporting. Her aggression demanded that he loose himself of it, yanking the fabric from his arms. She reared her head back from him, leaving him a panting mess as he gripped her ass, supporting her completely. She pulled his t-shirt up by the cut, holding each arm to his sides as he lifted his arms one by one to leave him shirtless and glistening before her. Staring into his light eyes, she ran a brisk hand through her thick mane, leaving the hair to bare more of her face. Their breaths were haggard, the only person of their minds being each other. "I don't know how we waited this long." She breathed against his neck as she lowered her lips to him. She shivered when his hand touched her bareback and nimble fingers began to descend her zipper. She chuckled at his sly smirk, knowing that had been waiting to do that for a while now.

"Neither do I." He grinned against her kiss, sliding the thin straps of her dress down to her arms so that she could lift her hands. She didn't waste any time, hands kneading at his hair as he held her close to him, moving to ascend the steps.

When she kissed him it was like the worlds stopped, pausing him in the stairs. With one swift move, one that stole the breath from her lungs, he pushed her back against the wall as he stood on the steps, letting her kiss him like the world was ending, reciprocating with an equal yearn. His thumbs ran lightly against her stomach and she gasped, biting down on his bottom lip as she pulled him deeper, savoring every bit of contact that they had.

He pulled away suddenly and she held his face, confused. His feet moved up the stairs with a speed, and she held onto his back for balance. "Voglio che tu.." He breathed against her ear. Before she knew it, he had dropped her against her bed. He bent before her, as if to honor her body, hands moving slowly to pull her dress from her hips and eventually her legs. 

For a second he admired her form, taking in her taunt body as she laid in only lace undergarments that barely hid her assets. His lips descended upon her bare stomach, kisses splaying against every inch of her that was exposed. She squirmed under his touch, her breath hitching every so often as he marked her as his, the occasional nibble causing her to gasp at the contact. From her stomach, his lips grazed against the valley of her chest, not even noticing that her feet were hard at work with stripping him of his pants. 

"Ti amo così mcuh." His words were muffled against her skin as he moved to her neck and pressed himself into her, climbing fully onto the bed when she was able to disrobe him. She ached to be connected to him, clawing at his back as he finally met her lips and she had gained enough leverage to change positions, leaving him on his back as she straddled him. Large hands reached against her back and worked to unclasp what kept her contained. With that gone, she sunk back into his touch as their bare chests heaved in a unison that only they could achieve. 

His fingers roamed her, disarming her of anything that separated them until they were completely bare with one another, completely vulnerable and shamelessly unguarded. The way he held her sent chills through her body, his kiss making her weak in the knees. It was if he was exploring her body each time he touched her, and each time he found something new. "Mi amore." He moaned against her kiss as he lowered himself to connect, watching as her eyes widened just the slightest by the contact, closing her eyes before sinking back down to him. 

X

"Buongiorno mia Regina." Her eyes fluttered open when she felt him nibble on her ear, a grin passing her lips. For a second she laid there, barely covered by the thin sheet that was left on her bed, allowing him to spoil her with his affection. Dawn had barely broke and he was already roaming her once more, tenderly kissing her battle wounds from the previous night. 

She was beginning to wonder if she knocked the English out of him, being that he hadn't spoken any since. The only time he spoke was in a low sultry husk, speaking a romance language that she could only attempt to put together. But she didn't mind, she didn't mind anything he did.

"È--" Before he could even finish his utterance, she was turning on her other side, capturing his lips with hers in a kiss that he reciprocated earnestly. She pulled away, a sly smirk on her face when his eyes looked like a lost puppy, yearning for more.

"I have to go to work." She rolled back over, pulling the sheet up with her so that she was covered and he was left in the bed. He quickly pulled a pillow from behind him and hid himself. She lifted a brow before bouncing her shoulder playfully. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

He grinned, crawling over the bed and snatching the sheet from her so that she was as exposed as he was. Her eyes widened with a gasp and she reach for the sheet but to no avail. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He teased, getting up from bed with the sheet so that he could pull her too him with the bit she still had. She fell against him from impact and they landed on the bed, much to her chagrin. "I have to go to work." She cried out, being silence by his lips one more, her only action being the curling of her toes into the sheet as she laid beneath him. Without hesitation, she brought her legs closer, thus bringing him closer until he was trapped as well.

"I thought you had to go to work?"

She chuckled against his kiss, nails digging into his back. "Shutup."

X

"Dammit." She huffed hurriedly, sprinting through the house in one heel. Alex laughed, following behind her with the other pump, clad in a towel and wet hair. "This is not funny!" She exclaimed, pulling on her coat and stuffing the report that Emma gave her earlier in her bag. She looked at the clock to see that the meeting had started 20 minutes ago, and being the Mayor she should have gotten there half an hour before. 

Before she could leave her house, the faint resemblance of blonde curls could be seen approaching her door. She pushed Alex out of the way, grabbing her shoe quickly and pecking him on the lips before fixing her heels and walking out of the house, closing the door behind her. "I guess it's a good thing that I'm late; otherwise I would have missed your impromptu visit." Emma nodded, seemingly unfazed but still not saying anything. "I believe you came to see me."

"I need to search your house Regina."

Regina laughed, not taking the woman seriously. "For what exactly?"

"I'm not saying." Emma replied, hands in her pockets.

"Do you have a search warrant." Emma was silent and Regina smiled, pushing passed the blonde. "Then I can't help you."

"Regina I know he's in there, so just let me in." Emma reasoned, acknowledging the locked door. Regina rolled her eyes and continued down the path, unimpressed. "Don't you have a meeting to attend?"

"We canceled it." Regina spun around, eyes ablaze. "We?" She asked miraculously, now realizing where the power lied. "We as in 'Daddy David' and Mommy Margaret? We as in Queen Snow and Prince Charming--Your little family canceled the quarterly meeting on the day of--because you can-"

"Regina--"

She breathed, eyes darting from left to right as the thoughts in her head came from left to right, connecting the dots and putting together the missing pieces. "-that's what you do, that's what you all do. You make judgment calls and you make decisions and you infringe upon people's personal lives..."

"Regina--"

"You don't care, you do what you want, that's who you are--"

"Regina STOP!"

"It's what you do now!" Both women yelled, both women screamed. They were equally matched to take the other down; each vulnerable to the other's attack. On one hand Emma didn't understand a word the fallen Mayor had just said and on the other hand, she knew exactly what the woman was ranting about. She knew that Regina knew, she knew that the jig is up.

"Regina open the door." Emma was set, eyes wide and determined as if she was unwilling to back down to the bewitched Queen of the White Kingdom gone dark.

"You have no right," Regina's finger pointed shakily at the blonde Sheriff, eyes fixed on her cocky grin. "..to invade my private life, to try and shut down my relationship--to cancel my happy ending." Her smirk was wavering, she had already put the pieces together...Emma had been waiting for her, waiting for her since Alex came, waiting to come crashing down on them--on their fairytale. The meeting has been canceled--She was now the meeting and the budget was no longer the problem.

She was.

"Regina we can't afford to have strangers in this town--The last time we did, the town almost got destroyed and you almost died." Emma spoke warningly, still unmoving. "He's hung around for 6 months and it's time for him to go." Emma made her way towards the brunette, a knowing look in her eyes; a look just like her mother.

Regina let out a cold laugh, catching Emma by the arm; a dangerous prospect. "First your mother and now you--" She shook her head and let go of the Sheriff, who snatched her limp back the first chance that she got. "You don't get to ruin this for me just because your true love fell into a hole and died."

At the mention of her fallen love, the Sheriff reacted immediately, stepping into her counter's space. "Don't you dare go there."

"Go where? Go into your personal life--invade your history? Why? It's what you've done to me--What your family has done to me." Emma squinted and before she could say anything Regina shut her down. "I know what I've done....but I OWN it--What you do, what your family does--You hide behind your status and your power and your friends and the fact that you're 'good'--And you know what Emma I thought you would be different, for some inane reason I thought that you wouldn't morph into a carbon copy 'Charming' because you didn't grow up like that, you didn't live like that--a point that you've made clear numerous times." They were nose to nose and eye to eye. "But like always you've disappointed me and the only thing that I could hope for is that Henry....doesn't do the same."

Emma was tight, breathing through her nose heavily as silence bounced between them and no one dared to say anything for seconds before Emma opened her mouth to retort. "Henry will be fine...He was fine when you left him and he'll continue to be fine."

"Left him?" Regina questioned incredulously, yes bucking out in a laugh. "I left him? Is that what you've been telling him?"

"The kid's 12 years old--He assumes and I don't correct him because I agree."

"You--you agree? Were you not there on that fateful morning when I was kicked out of the hospital and escorted by Security because it was my fault he left his shoe on the stair and twisted his ankle?!" She was flabbergasted, utterly shocked that it seemed like they all suffered from amnesia and she was the only one with her head on straight. 

"You threw me up against the wall--"

"Because you challenged me, you--" She stopped, looking down at her hands after feeling a familiar tinge of energy. There were the smallest pink sparks flying from them; and looking at the Sheriff, she was experiencing the same thing. Regina began to chuckle, tucking her hands in her coat pockets. "You foolish, foolish girl."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been taking lessons from Rumpelstiltskin." Regina announced, a smug look on her face. "You trust the dark one because he's 'family'..." She trailed off, heading back in the direction of the house. "Foolish people...."

"Where are you going?"

"To my home." Regina threw over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs.."And another thing," She paused on her porch as the Sheriff's mouth opened the tiniest bit when she saw Alex bravely open the door behind her, revealing his presence as she had suspected. "I quit." And with that she walked into her home and Alex closed the door behind her, locking it immediately.

She pulled her hands from her pocket, the pink sparks beginning to die down. Alex moved to touch them and she instinctively back away from him. "No." She sounded more assertive then she intended. She looked him over, the love in his eyes clear. "I-I don't want to hurt you." She sighed, not knowing why her eyes were watering. When she felt herself beginning to succumb to the emotions rising within her, Alex moved closer and she fled the scene, running up the stairs and slamming the door behind her. 

Now he was completely confused, not understanding the fight he just witnessed, why she quit her job or why her hands were shooting pink things out of the tips of her fingers. He didn't understand a lot in that moment, which is why he followed behind her and knocked on the door. No one ever ran after her, they never chased her. They either didn't care or

They were afraid of what they might find.

She is the Evil Queen, a Queen that cannot even be trusted with her own Happy Ending. Years had gone by, years of her trying to do better, trying to grow as a person but the hard truth was that she was still dangerous. People still cowered in the streets around her. People still refused to serve her at certain establishments. And God forbid she have a love life, because then the Sheriff will stalk her. 

God forbid she falls in love with the wrong person--No that can't happen. It's not....right. She can't have that, it's not the ideal fairytale happy ending, the true happy ending--In their eyes it's wrong.

He couldnt' touch her because she was afraid. Afraid that she might flip, that she may revert. She has the ability to lose herself, in the flick of her wrist or the bat of her eyes. She was ticking time bomb--And it scared the hell out of her...She didn't know when she was going to go off--Why...How..

He had knocked until his hand cramped from being balled. Now he just sat against the wall near her door and waited for her to come out, for her to let him in and stop shutting him out. Eventually she did, opening the door to reveal her paling frame clad in a short silky robe, black wet hair surpassing her shoulders. 

He looked up at her, barren and vulnerable. Her lip twitched unconsciously as she thought of what to say--if she should say anything. She was terrified that he may run, seeing what a mess she was. She had underestimated his own past, his own flaws and neglected the fact that he had been broken once before. How could he fear that which he had faced before? He stood slowly, his hands finding her arms when he stood tall, practically hovering over her.

She opened her mouth to speak, fearful of what might spill out with her emotions still swirling at the brim of her heart. "I..." She started, her lip trembling with anger and anguish. She was angry at the world for dealing her such a nasty card and she was angry at herself for playing it. She was pained by the sins of her past and the fact that she couldn't wash the blood off of her hands. She was stained, damaged, broken. 

"I hate them." The words were choked by her sobs, cloaked by the sadness in her eyes. Her forehead fell to his chest as she gasped and let out a cry that had strangled her for 6 months. She cried for her son, for he may never know how much his mother loves him. She cried for her past, for she cannot change who she had hurt nor could she bring back the dead. She cried for her soul, for it was blackened, it was stained, it was damaged.

It was broken.

X

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you ship Italian Queen?
> 
> Next Chapter SPOILERS: More about Alex's past and why he was able to enter Storybrooke, Flashbacks to earlier in their relationship and the aftermath of Emma and Regina's confrontation. Plus, a little Red Queen Friendship.  
> P.S If you would like me to translate the Italian as footnotes in the next Chapter, let me know :) And for a good idea of what Alex looks like Google...Raul Bova ;)  
> Review or message me on Tumblr!  
> -iiwasalwaysthequeen


End file.
